lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalaloopsy™ TV Series
Be sure to catch the series premiere of Lalaloopsy™ the cartoon series on Nick Jr. Which will be premiering on March 29th at 7:30 PM. As this is a new series, expect this page and the pages linked from it to go through a lot of changes. About This brand-new animated series stars the Lalaloopsy friends, who come together for daily, "fun-tastical" adventures in a whimsical world full of silly surprises called Lalaloopsy Land. While each "Lala" has different talents and points of view, it's these differences that make this world such an exciting place where anything can--and does--happen! Lalaloopsy is a celebration of diversity and teamwork, teaching everyone that they are special in his or her own way and each of us has something important to contribute! Learning Being a show mainly oriented to the younger fanbase, there will be a lesson to learn in each episode and mainly focuses on an emotional type of learning experience. It mainly focuses on: *'Resilience - '''Sometimes when a minor disagreement goes on, it's best to quickly resolve it and move on, never holding a grudge. *'Solving problems using creativity - When everyone puts together their diverse talents and skills they can overcome any obstacle! Even silly solutions that would only work in Lalaloopsy Land. *'''Empathy - The lalas care for one-another and often go to great lengths to help a friend or brighten her day! *'Perspective' - The diversity of everyone creates many points of view. Episodes Ep. 1 ''' "Batter Up!" '''Original Air Date: 03/29/13 Plot: Berry tries to break a record for the biggest stack of pancakes ever. Ep. 2 ''' "Princess Parade" '''Original Air Date: '''04/01/13 '''Plot: Jewel starts a princess parade to show off her tiara collection. Ep. 3 ''' "Spot-itis" '''Original Air Date: '''04/02/13 '''Plot: When a serious disease is spreading all throughout Lalaloopsy Land, Rosy tries to find out what is happening to everyone. Ep. 4 ''' "Dot's Moon Mission" '''Original Air Date: '''04/03/13 '''Plot: On a trip to the moon, Dot's spaceship breaks down, so her friends turn a section of Lalaloopsy Land into an artificial moon. Ep. 5 ''' "The Big Sheep Sleep" '''Original Air Date: '''04/08/13 '''Plot: Pillow wants to count Little Bah Peep's sheep, but then when they all run wild, Pillow and Little Bah need to do something. Ep. 6 '"March of the April Fools" ' Original Air Date: 04/09/13 Plot: On April Fools' Day, Peanut plans to prank everyone in Lalaloopsy Land. Ep. 7 ''' "Saved by the Gift" '''Original Air Date '''04/10/13 '''Plot: '''When Spot gives Jewel a gift she made herself, Jewel has no idea what to do with it. Nick Jr. Exclusive Webisodes "Too Close for Comfort" '''Plot: After she gets tired of her sisters snoring, the sisters try to get Sunny to stop snoring with some help from their lalaloopsy friends! '"A Ruff Rescue" ' '''Plot: '''Ember gets disappointed when there is no one in Lalaloopsy Land who is in need of rescuing. Trivia Gallery Lalaloopsy™ TV Series Logo.PNG Lalaloopsy Premiere Promo.PNG Lalaloopsy on Nick.PNG Lalaloopsy Cast Premiere.PNG nick new episodes 2.PNG nick new episodes.PNG Category:Animated Category:Cartoon Category:Series